


Fire and Shadow

by hanekoma



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest thing in his life was to watch him disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> First XMFC fic; originally posted over on tumblr.

The hardest thing in his life was to watch him disappear. He wanted to call out to him, not let him go, but their views were just too different. There was a line that had been drawn a thousand feet deep between them.

For him, it felt like walking would be easier than moving on from having Erik vanish right out of his life. Except he couldn't agree with this future that Erik wanted. Charles _believed_ in a future where they could co-exist and Erik wanted nothing more than to destroy it.

So, his heart and mind had to abandon prior emotion. He had to become more of Professor X than to wear the title of Charles Xavier, just as he was now facing _Magneto_ from here on out. Erik would always be his friend, even if the circumstances and their paths diverged wider than all the oceans combined.

Late at night, he recalled those stolen and shared moments they had. Moments they would no longer have with the other. Any time he wanted to feel that again, he had to dive back into his own mind—his memories.

 _Their first kiss had been exchanged one late night. Both were being plagued with insomnia as their worries were compounded. In some ways, it was comforting to know they weren't alone. Charles didn't need to explore Erik's mind to see the pain lingering in his face._

 _Erik invited Charles along for a walk without words. The threading of fingers and gentle tug was enough. It was obvious he was testing the waters and to see if the feelings were merely one-sided. Charles followed easily along with Erik's invite._

 _The air was cool as it hit them. A few creatures of the night echoed their calls, but otherwise, there was a heavy silence that lingered in the air. Their casual walk led them to the vast lawn. Both of them stopped and their was a strong tension building._

 _Neither dared to move closer or further away for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Charles broke the dam, stepping closer. Their first kiss was chaste and simple. Both searched each other's eyes, wanting answers. Charles could search Erik's mind, but he felt it unfair under these circumstances._

Memories as these were both the brightest and darkest parts of his mind. They invoked some of the most painful feelings in his heart and yet bred some of the most pure feelings he'd ever felt for another being.

There was no way he could let him go. That ghost would always haunt him. He wasn't sure how he'd face Magneto the next time they encountered one another. But he knew it would be hard.


End file.
